


One day between the two

by Effenay



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a month since Akane and Ginoza had started this secret relationship. Both of them remained uncertain of what the future could hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day between the two

**Author's Note:**

> For starters, I would like to say this is my first smutty work and BY GOD that was a lot harder to write than what I thought (not to mention it was agonizingly long). I've never done smut but heck, I concurred it. I feel like I've just stepped myself into some unknown territory. (=_+) Okay. I want your criticisms for starters. This probably more amaturish compared to everyone else's work as I feel the rushed flow of the plot after rereading this.(*A*) Grammar and vocab are the worst for me so trying to string words without repeating them in each paragraph was really difficult to do. So. en.joy. the. moment.

The air felt cold in the room, contrasting to the warmth under the covers. Akane laid there, awake as she comfortably melded herself against the former inspector’s sturdy warm body. Her ear and cheek pressed against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. After many late night shifts, sleep had been reduced to five hours a night as she found it difficult to sleep in for another hour earlier or later. Whenever she spent the night with Ginoza, she would be the first awake before his alarm.

It has been a month now since they kept this relationship secret. It would have amused her had she known that it would turn out to be like this. The same thing could be said when Kagari had once asked if she was in love with Kougami. However, neither of them would have known how serious things had turned out for her or Ginoza.

 _“That wouldn’t be the first time something like this ever happened,”_ the analyst commented once, after the young inspector gave her a hypothetical question in her first year as a rookie.

Akane revelled in the warmth of his skin, laying a hand onto his bare, defined chest. His breath hitched slightly, breaking the pattern of his steady breathing. She lifted her chin slightly to look upon his face, his eyes slowly crept open, their gazes met within that instant.

His flesh arm lowered to wrap itself along her back as his bionic hand reached for her hair.

“What time is it?”

He asked.

“5:30 I think.”

The enforcer sighed, removing his arms from her as he sat up, rubbing the sands of sleep from his eyes. Akane watched him as he slipped to the edge of his bed, his back turned towards her.

“Ginoza?”

“Hm?”

He turned his head around sleepily.

“Good morning,” she smiled.

Initially, he paused, then he returned her greeting with a smile as he leaned forward to meet her lips with his own. Akane in turn deepened it, her hands reaching out to grasp the scalp of his head to draw him closer to her. This forced the enforcer to shift his position, resulting in him finding himself on top of her. His hands held the sides of her face as the two of them had almost lost themselves in each other’s lips. They were forced to break apart from each other, as they were out of breath as they gasped for mouthfuls of air.

Akane then giggled as he laughed, the tip of their noses touching as his breath warmed her lips while he spoke;

“Good morning to you too.”

He pecked at her forehead first, then the tip of her nose, then lastly, he lingered his lips onto hers one last time. The enforcer then quickly slipped off the bed, checking his wrist-link.

“You should use the shower first,” he offered as he slipped on a pair of track suit pants.

“Are you sure?” she asked, “You said you have an afternoon shift today.”

“I do,” he said, “But I think it be best that you go first. I’ll go after you.”

She rose up from where she laid, sliding off the bed and collected pieces of her clothing. Upon entering the small cubical of a shower room, she rinsed herself off with the spray of hot water. Not long after, a knock was heard from the door.

She twisted the knob off.

“What is it?”

The door swung open. The glass walls were fogged by the steam, so she could only make out the enforcer’s figure carrying something in his hands.

“I’ve brought you a towel,” he said, his deep voice reverberating among the tiled walls. “I’ll be leaving it here.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said, twisting the water back on.

The moment the door was shut, her cheeks warmed as she revelled at his thoughtfulness _._

 _How did it all begin,_ she thought, the turn of events had built up to this point, she never imagined that something as risky as a relationship with an enforcer would happen to her. But then again, in the first place, she had already learned to take bigger risks that had threatened her safety more times than either of them could ever count.

By the time she finished, her thoughts continued to ponder as to why she agreed to this. _Was it out of defiance towards the system? The thrill of keeping secrets?_ No, she’s no longer a pubescent teenage girl running high on raw emotions to agree for such a reason. The truth of it was something she couldn’t figure out no matter how long she thought this through. Both of them knew that they had a choice. Drawing the line has always been something they had done since the beginning. Especially for Ginoza.

 _And yet…_ she allowed herself to take that first step.

* * *

 Ginoza had made themselves a light breakfast, at least, for his superior’s sake as he was aware that she would have to leave before others would begin to suspect her reasons for staying over at his cell. He wasn’t a fool, as he was aware of the existence of surveillance cameras that were designated in every enforcer’s residence. He was once an inspector after all. He made sure that at the very least, he wouldn’t do anything with her before the watchful eyes of Sybil’s technology.

Each time they spend the night together, his desire for her warmth had grown stronger each turn. He thought about it long and hard about it. Both had agreed on the terms that they would at the very least not allow their personal feelings get in the way in their line of work. He never asked, rather, he never imagined in the first place that he had a chance for his feelings to be reciprocated. Let alone having to pursue a relationship that had no future.

Enforcers cannot marry. It was a law made after the many failed cases of relationships between enforcers and the average civilians. There was a reason for this. During his time as an inspector, he never bore witness to the aftermath of what might happen if an inspector was caught having a relationship with an enforcer. He could only imagine the consequences.

Akane stepped out of the bathroom cubical, a towel slung over the back of her neck, wearing her shirt and pencil skirt without her hosiery. He would have to admit, at least to himself, that he was half-disappointed that she didn’t step out into the bathroom without anything on aside from her underwear like she had done previously.

“I’ve made you breakfast,” he said, placing a plate of French toast beside the plate of ham and vegetable salad, “I know that it’s not much but–”

“It’s fine,” she said, “thank you, for always doing this much for me.”

Satisfied with her response, he added, “I know that last time you weren’t able to finish since you were always on a rush to get back to your place, so I had made this much.”

He then turned to Dime’s pen and unlocked it to let the canine out. He placed the feeding dish filled with its meal on the floor for Dime to eat.

Not long after that, Ginoza joined her at the table, having to eat his share of his meal.

“Shimotsuki-san has… been asking what it is that we have between us,” Akane began after finishing the last piece of her meal.

Ginoza paused, swallowing his piece of toast.

“Is she?” he said, sipping his coffee.

“I guess it’s no surprise coming from someone of her calibre,” Akane chuckled a little.

Ginoza could only frown at her words. _It might be my fault. We weren’t careful enough._

His fears begun to well up, stirring in his mind.

“…We can’t keep doing this forever, you know,” he said, clearly troubled by the news, “This thing that we have… it’s something that could jeopardise your career, your future.”

Akane didn’t respond. He took her silence as an opportunity to continue.

“There’s no merit in doing this. We can’t marry. And I can’t always be there when I’m confined to this place. I am grateful, regardless, of having to spend so much time together, but I don’t want to run the risk of seeing you punished because of me.”

The inspector before him looked upset by his words.

“Ginoza-san,” she said slowly, “Why do you have to keep saying that? Don’t get ahead of yourself and keep thinking that it’s your fault. It was my decision.”

“But half of it is mine too. I had the choice to stop you before it’s too–”

“Ginoza-san, please… just. Stop.”

The inspector stood up.

“Tsunemori…”

She didn’t look at him in the eye and entered into his room, collecting some of her other belongings. She then stepped outside of the room, her bag and jacket slung over her arm as she walked her way towards the steps, unaware that his towel had hung around the back of her neck.

Ginoza stood up, chased after her and grabbed her by the arm.

“Wait.”

“I’m not talking to you,” she said, refusing to turn his way, not realizing that the ends of the towel had soaked her shirt.

“At least let me take that off you,” he grabbed the towel from the back of her neck.

Akane reddened by the ears in clear embarrassment but said nothing.

“Sorry,” he said, “It’s just that… I am afraid. Afraid that something might happen to you.”

“… I’ll see you later in the afternoon.”

With that, she stormed out the door, leaving a dejected Ginoza to sigh at what he had gotten himself into.

Dime trotted his way towards his owner, whimpering as it sat on his hind legs, lifting its paw onto Ginoza’s leg.

“I really messed up, didn’t I?”

Ginoza clapped his flesh hand onto his face, shaking his head.

The canine could only whimper in response.

* * *

 Akane fumed her way to the parking lot, flustered without a doubt as she was still upset with what he had said.

He didn’t need to remind her of the risks. Normally, she wouldn’t be this upset with those kinds of words thrown at her. And yet, when it came from his own mouth, she couldn’t take it.

 _Why? Why does he have to be like that?_ She herself had felt the restraints of keeping this relationship behind closed doors. But that never stopped her. Somewhere down the line, she questioned as to why she herself would be upset with him when he had spoken the truth.

 _It’s because I care,_ she concluded. The answer had always been simpler in the mind.

She entered into her car, started the engine and set the car on auto-drive mode.

Akane recalled the time when Ginoza was still an inspector, how some parts of him haven’t changed regarding her welfare and safety. The Ginoza she had known three years ago still wouldn’t bring himself to report on an elicit relationship between an inspector and enforcer if he had known either of them well enough. That much she could say based on the effort he made when he attempted to let Kougami escape during the Makishima ordeal. If _inspector_ Ginoza had been there to bear witness to her relationship with an enforcer, he wouldn’t hesitate to reprimand her and would demand to stop the relationship before things would get out of hand. But he might or might not have reported it to the chief unless it would be demanded out of him.

She couldn’t really be certain, for sure. Because that was the Ginoza she had known three years ago.

* * *

 Later in the day, all the members of Division 1 assembled on a case. Akane and Ginoza had both managed to behave as professional as they could despite their banter earlier in the day. Akane had decided to have Ginoza and Sugo by her side as she designated Kunizuka and Hinakawa to Shimotsuki.

The case involved a group of five men who managed to earn through illegal business deals with the black market. Their hideout was found in an abandoned complex located in the slums of the city. The plan was to have all the members scattered to secure the building to corner the suspects within the building.

Sugo was the first to approach the suspects’ hideout. He reported in his wrist-link.

With Akane and her team closest to the suspects’ location, orders were made to have Shimotsuki’s team to keep a look out on all exits.

Her team on the other hand made the first move and entered the room, shooting the paralyzer on three of them. Two others attempted to escape.

Ginoza chased after them.

“This is Shepard 1, Hound 3 secure the exit, one of them is coming your way,” Akane announced.

“Ah…Roger,” Hinakawa stuttered.

“Secure the suspects,” she ordered Sugo, as she left the sight to follow the enforcer in pursuit.

Akane followed Ginoza’s direction, only to see him caught up to the suspect and securing him. After he fired the dominator at the suspect, he reported;

“This is Hound 1, suspect is secured.”

Akane stood there and watched as the enforcer knelt down and cuffed the suspect in silence. Both of them were aware that since the communication field was online, neither of them uttered a word as others are able to hear a word they say. Instead, Akane holstered the Dominator to her back, and extended her hand to him; her expression was that of guilt, and a raw need of wanting to make up for the way she acted.

He looked up and scoffed a little. He made a half-smile as he took it, with Akane pulling him up to stand.

The communication line buzzed with Hinakawa’s voice reporting;

“T-this is Hound 3, we managed to secure the target.”

The inspector switches the wrist-link.

“Alright, everyone meet at the rendezvous point as soon as the drones arrive.”

“Roger.”

“Roger that.”

“Roger.”

Turning off the holo screen, Akane turned to Ginoza. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have him raise his hand to stop her.

“We should probably discuss this later when we get back.”

He then held her hand, his thumb rubbing on the web between her thumb and index finger. She clasped the same hand by the wrist, her fingers crawling underneath the sleeve of his jacket and dress shirt, seeking the warmth of his skin.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, the two let go of each other. Sugo stepped into the scene, reporting that the drones had managed to pick up each of the unconscious suspects. Not long after two drones appeared to pick up the suspect that Ginoza had secured.

The case ended without any hindrances, leaving them with another pile of paperwork to work on for the next few days. When the rest of the division members had been dismissed, Ginoza and Akane were the only ones left in the office, using the excuse of working overtime on their report.

Before the young inspector left, Shimotsuki dared to bring up the subject about what was going on between the two of them.

“Shimotsuki-san,” Akane tried to be as calm and collected as she could, “My business with Ginoza-san shouldn’t really be a concern. It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Shimotsuki pressed her lips into a thin line, seemingly unsatisfied with what she got for an answer.

“She doesn’t seem happy with that,” Ginoza said as soon as the young inspector was no longer in sight. “Is it alright to leave her with an answer like that?”

“Saiga-san once mentioned that if you overstate your answers, people would suspect you more,” Akane answered.

“Hmph, to think that you have been seeing him from time to time and still managed to come back with a clear hue,” he chuckled. “Even until now, it really amazes me how you managed to keep yourself in check without worrying about it.”

Akane smiled faintly at first, only to have it fade when she recalled the events earlier on.

“… I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

“Tsunemori,” he began.

“Wait, just let me finish,” she interjected. “Ginoza-san, you are not wrong in what you said. You were right. You are right. But, the thought of not having you here, with the rest of us, it just doesn’t feel right to me. I know about the risks, more than anyone else. And that is why, I–”

Before she knew it, her eyes had stung as tears began to well up.

“Tsunemori,” Ginoza stood up from his seat and walked around her desk to stand next to her.

 _You deserve so much better than this,_ she thought. In the years they had spent, going through so many losses in the span of more than three years had led them to bask in each other’s presence. He understood her just as she had begun to understand him. A mutual connection born out need and found themselves in needing of each other. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him about Sybil. Yet despite all of it, he had been patient with her, and that was enough for her to feel terrible for having to keep something like this between them. He didn’t deserve to be detained for committing a crime that never happened in the first place.

* * *

 He doesn’t deserve her affections. He told himself time and time again. And yet, he continued to receive her warmth despite the many walls he had built himself. And there she was, shedding tears for a man who was capable of committing a crime.

 _She deserves so much better than me,_ he thought. She had been his pillar of support throughout the trying years. She had given him more than she had known since the very beginning. He was happy enough to be by her side and not to have it reciprocated. But ever since they opened themselves before each other; since the night they first shared a bed together; he found himself wanting her more and more to a point it had scared himself. He tried to find a reason to pull himself away before his desires could hurt her.

But in the sight of her tears, his restraints were undone. He drew her head to his chest, caressing her soft, short hair with his flesh hand. She in turn clutched the fabric of his dress shirt as she sobbed.

“I’m not worth your tears,” he said, his voice soft and low.

“That’s not true,” her voice was muffled by the fabric of his clothes.

“You deserve someone better,” he hummed, he rested his bionic arm on her back, forcing her to lean closer against him.

“It’s not true,” she repeated.

He drew in a long breath, sighing as he combed her hair with his fingers.

“I really can’t win against you, can I?”

She laughed as her tears continued to flow. She let go of his shirt and hugged him. He returned her embrace, allowing his chin to rest on top of her head. The two of them remained in that position in silence until her tears subsided.

“Let’s not stay here tonight,” she whispered softly. “I don’t want you to stay here in the tower.”

He hummed in agreement, letting go of her after she shifted in his arms to let her loose. He stepped back a little, peering over her to see if she was feeling better now that they managed to come to some form of understanding.

“How are you feeling now,” he asked.

“I’m still not satisfied with what you had just said,” she admitted, “But other than that, I’m a bit better now.”

* * *

Akane stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around her body as she recalled how much Ginoza had chided her to have at least some form of decency before a man. When she entered her bedroom, she found him sitting on the edge her bed, wearing his undershirt and slacks. A towel hung over his shoulder. In his hands, he held a book from one of her shelves, his eyes focused on the pages, his mouth closed in solemn silence.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she said.

He closed the book and put it aside, his expression hadn’t changed when his eyes silently watched her in the dim-lit room.

“What is it?”

“No, it’s nothing,” he said.

Akane walked closer to him, standing before him between his legs. One hand clutching her towel closed, the other landed on his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him. His long, thick, raven-hair remained damp from showering earlier, his cheek warmed in her touch.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” she said when she departed from his lips.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said wryly, giving a small peck on her cheek.

After she tucked the end of her towel in, she grabbed the towel from his shoulder and started rubbing his head dry messily.

“Hey–!”

Ginoza grabbed hold of her two hands, causing the towel to veil over his face.

Akane laughed lightly at the sight.

“Inspector,” he deadpanned as he pulled the towel to the back of his head and have it slump to the bed, “You’re not my mother.”

“Sorry,” she giggled.

“Hmph,” he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it.

She reddened at the contact of his lips on her skin, as his lips traveled to her wrists.

“Ginoza-san–”

He stood up and rested an arm on her waist, drawing her closer to him. His lips landed on the crook of her neck, nipping at her skin lightly with his teeth.

“Say my name, _Akane,_ ” he whispered in her ear before he began nibbling it, “When it’s just the two of us.”

The warmth of his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

“Nobu..chika,” she sighed his name unconsciously at his ear.

“Akane,” he hummed.

“Nobuchika.”

He pulled away from her, only to lift her off her feet and carry her to onto the bed. After laying her on top of the sheets, he pulled the undershirt over his head and tossed it aside, allowing Akane to revel at the sight of his sculpted form.

“I know I said what I said,” he began, climbing onto the bed, hovering his body over her with his knee resting on the space between her legs. “I know that I kept telling you that this thing that we have won’t last for very long.”

“Nobu–”

“But I still want this,” he continued, “I still want you here, with me. You made me want things I never thought I would ever think about. It scares the hell out of me every time I think about what might happen if someone was to find out about us. And what they’d do to you.”

“Nobuchika,” she extend her hand to the side of his neck where she could feel his pulse beating rapidly. “Do you trust me?”

He twitched at her words as though he snapped back to reality.

“…Yes.”

“Do you trust yourself with me?”

He opened his mouth, only to have it shut, hesitant to answer her.

“Nobuchika,” Akane placed both of her hands to the sides of his face, “I trust you. I want you to trust yourself with me. So please, don’t look like that.”

His eyes glistened in the light from the windows. He bent over and began pecking at her collarbone to the area just above where the towel covers her body. Clumps of his damp hair brushed against her skin, her nerves tingling at the cold sensations. Nobuchika then carefully unwraps the towel away and continued to drop kisses on her breasts and abdomen.

She mewled, her fingers raking at his scalp as his cold metal hand gently landed on her breast, gliding it down to her navel. The cold sensation racked her nerves, bringing her to shudder as she breathed heavily. His hand continued to travel down, only to stop before it reached between her legs. He lifted his head to face her, his mouth hinted a smile of mischief. She knew he was teasing her, granted that he ran circles on her navel, only to lift his hand away, kissing her lips as though to apologize.

“Gi… Nobuchika,” she sighed, hinting her little annoyance when they parted their lips.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, nuzzling his nose onto her cheek and ear. “I can’t always trust myself with you. Especially when we’re like this.”

Within that instant, she flipped them around, having her on top of him.

“You couldn’t hurt me,” she said, leaning over to his face, “You can’t hurt me. That’s why… I don’t want you to hold back.”

She then unclasped his belt, unbuttoning and zipped down his slacks. When it appeared that she was having trouble in pulling it down, he held her by her sides and rolled them with her on her back.

The enforcer sat up, removing his slacks and underwear at the same time and set it aside. Akane sat up to join him, her fingers finding their way up to tangle them with his hair. She leaned over to his shoulder, grazing his skin with her teeth.

“Akane,” he grunted her name, holding her by the waist, pushing both of them back down to the sheets. Their eyes locked in each other’s gazes, remaining still for a moment to bask in the sight of their lover in each other’s arms. Ginoza was the first to move, shifting slightly to position the head of his erected cock into her entrance with his hand. His eyes shifted to her questioningly. Akane nodded to his silent request.

He moved his hips to enter into her, having her moan at the sensation. The inspector wrapped her arms around his back, only to clench at his muscles as he begun to move. The movement of his hips synchronized with her breathing, as the two gasped mouthfuls of air in each other’s arms. Akane moaned out his name in his ear, arousing him further as he picked up the pace. She begun to move her hips with his as well, her walls tighten to hug around his cock. It drew out a sound from him, as the two forbidden lovers had begun to lose their senses in the heat of the moment.

She felt herself coming close to orgasm, her nails raking at his flesh. When she came, he stopped his movement for a moment and shift his position. He then lifted her leg over his shoulder, undulating deeper into her core. They both sighed and moaned each other's names, feeding the fuel of their desire for each other’s warmth. This time, when he reached the pinnacle, both of them came together, gasping and heaving their chests to draw in deep breaths.

He lowered her leg from his shoulder and pulled himself from her. A small grunt escaped her as he did so. It drew out of him a breathless chuckle.

“What’s wrong?” he huffed sarcastically.

Despite being out of breath, she managed to laugh weakly at his words. He then laid down to joined her by her side, pulling the sheets underneath them to cover over their two naked bodies. Nobuchika reached for her and drew her to his chest, the humidity of their heat and sweat overwhelmed them as the need for contact still remained. Akane tangled her leg with his, her hand reach out for his own and entwined them with their fingers. He shifted his position, allowing him to embrace the woman before him to envelop her with his warmth.

“If only time could just stop,” she weakly said, as the overwhelming warmth had slowly lulled her to sleep.

He hummed in agreement, as he himself was slowly succumbing to his need to sleep for the rest of the night.

“Nobuchika?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you…”

When the words slipped passed her lips, for a moment, he shifted to peer over her in his arms. Only to find her resigning to sleep. He smiled, kissing her forehead as he whispered;

“Me too.”


End file.
